


Je Ne Sais Quoi

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Ray and Benny ask each other important questions.





	Je Ne Sais Quoi

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: July 2, 2017  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: July 13, 2017  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Atlantic Alliance does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 371  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Hi, luvs! After [my _Due South_ works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/works?fandom_id=337) were imported to [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12), I read through a bunch of them and was inspired to write something new for our favorite Canadian/American couple. Enjoy! :)

“Hey, Benny.”

“Yes, Ray?”

“When did you realize that you were first in love with me?”

“Ah, now that’s an interesting question.”

“I try to be interesting, Benny.”

“You do it quite well.” A pause. “As for your question, hmm. I would say it was your _je ne sais quoi.”_

“Ah, so after we’d known each other for almost…”

“No, Ray, not then. When I first saw you.”

“First saw me?”

“Yes, you were wearing that marvelous pearl-gray Armani suit and your smile was quite dazzling. You were so elegant and graceful as you moved, but your green eyes really attracted me. I’d never seen eyes so lovely.”

“All this from me in a holding cell trying to bag a scumbag?”

“Yes, Ray.”

“Huh.”

“It was your _je ne sais quoi."_

"Of course."

Silence for a moment.

“What about me, Ray?”

“What about you, Benny?”

“When did you first know you’d fallen in love with me?”

“Well, now, that’s an interesting question.”

“I should hope so.”

“Well, let’s see. I was pretty ticked off when you exposed my sting…”

“…entrapment…”

“…but I noticed you. Mr. Dreamboat in brown serge. Tall, athletic, hair like a pelt…”

“…haven’t lost any hair yet…”

“…and big, blue eyes the color of the sky.”

“So that’s when you knew?”

“Subconsciously.”

“Subconsciously?”

“Yeah. Believe me, it wasn’t when you were lickin’ stuff off the street. Probably not when you were standin’ like a statue out in front of the Consulate, either, though that was amusing.”

“So it was much later?”

“Well, not exactly. I think I knew when I took you home to meet Ma.”

“Ah.”

“I knew for sure when I realized you were going to be blown to Kingdom Come in that apartment trap and I pushed you away.”

“And was terribly hurt.”

“If I had any doubts, they were gone when I dragged myself out of my bed of pain and trekked up to the frozen North to save you yet again.”

“That’s nice, Ray.”

“Nice! I saved your butt twice. Lucky for you that your butt’s so peachy.”

“Peachy?”

“Peachy.”

“I thought it was my _je ne sais quoi.”_

Ray laughed. “C’mere, Benny.”

*sound of kissing*

_Je ne sais quoi!_


End file.
